


Not an Improvement // Scarred By Many Past Frustrations

by charleybradburies



Series: #SestraSaturdays [6]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Character Study, Clones, Community: 100_women, Community: 1_million_words, Community: gameofcards, Confinement, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s03e05 Scarred By Many Past Frustrations, Family, Family Feels, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Gen, Kidnapping, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, POV Female Character, Post-Episode: s03e04 Newer Elements of Our Defense, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is way more than a hop, skip, and a jump away from an ideal situation.</p><hr/><p>Written for Game of Cards Challenge #33: Anywhere But Here, for 100-women prompt #2: Middles, and for OB 3.5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not an Improvement // Scarred By Many Past Frustrations

Well, if _this_ wasn't fifty shades of _damn bloody fucked up._

At least Helena was here - now, Sarah knew she was _alive,_ which was more than she could say she'd known yesterday. Although yesterday, she'd known where she was, and now, she's got no bloody clue where in the hell they are. 

She's in a cell, like one in prison, with a vent of some sort that lets her just barely see into Helena's cell - not that it does her much good, not with Helena convinced that Sarah herself had sold her out to these Castor bastards. Unfortunately, there was a time when Sarah'd shot her, too, so not trusting Sarah is probably the most logic Helena's acted with in a while, outside of liking donuts and Felix and Kira; but who knew how long they'd be here before Sarah could find a way to get them out? 

Oh, Kira. Kira was safe. That was good. _Kira is safe, she is with her dad, with _Cal,_ they're both safe..._

Sarah wonders what they're doing now, what time it even is where they are - hell, where she and Helena are - whether he's introducing her to his favorite waffle recipe, or to Scrabble, or just listening to her stories. _God,_ the stories Kira could tell! The stories she could see unfolding! The smartest, bravest, most beautiful little girl on Earth...

Sometimes Sarah can barely believe she's _hers,_ but then she hears about something like how Kira pretended Cal was burning dinner to distract an officer, and _oh,_ she knows. She just hopes Kira won't be half the trouble Sarah had given Mrs S when she was growing up. 

Well, Sarah'd deserve it if she was. But now...she just wants to make sure she'll be with Kira when she _does_ grow up.


End file.
